Atlas/Colonies
In CtW mode, colonies are overseas dependencies that can be created via small down payments of tribute. Each colony functions like additional "regions" to your holdings on the CtW map, and 10 of them are required to win the game. While you cannot attack your opponent's colonies, you can acquire them from defeated opponents or by purchasing them from other players with colonies. List of colonies Below is a current list of possible colonies that can be created, and the names of factions that are able to acquire them. #Portugal: 5 #Spain: 16 #France: 9 #England: 7 #Scotland: 3 #Norse: 6 #China: 3 Exploration-only colonies Malindi Foundable by: Portugal, China Zanzibar Foundable by: Portugal, China Veracruz Foundable by: Portugal, England, Spain Cabo da Boa Esperança Foundable by: China, Portugal Sierra de Leão Foundable by: England, Portugal, Spain Hispaniola Foundable by: France, Spain, Norse) Cuba Foundable by: France, Spain, Norse Bermuda Foundable by: England, Spain Saint-Domingue Foundable by: France, Spain, Norse São Vicente do Brasil Foundable by: Portugal, France, Norse Nueva Vizcaya Foundable by: Spain, France, Norse, Scotland Nueva Granada Foundable by: Spain, England Peru Foundable by: Spain only - created by an exploration event Saint Helen of Pensacola Foundable by: Spain; France Formosa Foundable by: China, Portugal, Spain Note: AI China always seeks to colonise Formosa, and will continue colonising until it gets it. Newfoundland Foundable by: Scotland, France, England, Spain, Portugal Fort-Caroline Foundable by: France, Spain, Norse, Scotland Jamestown Foundable by: England, Spain) Acadia Foundable by: England, France, Scotland, Norse Indentured colonies Indentured colonies are connected to two territories - both territories must be flagged in order to transfer to colony over to your faction. Here is an example below: The Norse flag both Norway and Iceland, which then creates a new colony: Greenland, which they subsequently sell to France. Once that colony is founded, it remains with the founder until the founding nation is destroyed or otherwise chooses to let it go. Socotra Unlocked by: Yemen, Sudan Spice Islands Unlocked by: Bagan, Gangetic Plain Lanka Unlocked by: Gangetic Plain, Deccan Greenland Unlocked by: Iceland, Norway Canarias Unlocked by: Maghreb, Granada Fusang Unlocked by: Manchuria, Kyushu How does the colony system work? The game will look through the available list of colonies to see which ones are geographically closest to you and then tries to look for one for you. The duration required to discover a colony depends on the total number of colonies in existence, so for the first faction to begin checking, it is fairly fast, being (t + 1) turns with t the number of colonies in existence. If no colonies are available, the tribute is taken away and it is mentioned after a while that as the expedition has not returned back, they must be presumed dead! Here is an example: China possesses both Zanzibar and Spice Islands and wants to set up a colony, while three other colonies - Zanzibar, Fort-Caroline and Acadia exist under foreign ownership. The system then checks what colonies are present, and will pick one at random: possible colonies for China (at this point would be Lanka, Formosa, Fusang and Cabo da Boa Esperanca), and then will pick that colony. If Fusang was chosen and say Portugal then asks for a colony, the system will search for other remaining colonies foundable by Portugal, excluding Fusang. The duration of foundation time will be 6 turns, Winning a Strategic Victory Colonies are required not just to produce tribute but to win. Once any faction has ten colonies in its name the game is over and that faction is declared the winner. AI factions have a predetermined personality towards colonies. *Both Portugal and Spain are vigorous colonisers, investing their tribute continuously into colony growth. *Burgundy and HRE will continuously beg England to sell colonies to it. *Giving a colony to Burgundy, Spain and Portugal is acceptable as a peace offering. *France will accept colonies sold to it at rock-bottom value. *Scotland and Portugal will frequently beg France to sell colonies. *Other factions won't solicit them but welcome them. The best way to win might be possibly the following: *Take over Africa and Southern Asia as quickly as possible. This opens up access to the Indian Ocean colonies of the Spice Islands, Lanka, and Socotra. *Next invade Iberia. You will need Seville to control the Canarias, bumping up your colony score to 4. Lastly, if you are playing as a colonial power, try to save your tribute and use it to buy a vassal or to purchase supplies for an overseas expedition. It will not be easy - you will need to wait for a while before this becomes a possibility. You must also keep France, England, Scotland and Denmark alive. *Once they start founding colonies, then you can begin attacking them and taking their colonies one by one, or by buying them off. This will bring the entire game to an end! Category:CtW